es por la sangre
by hono-chan
Summary: natsumi es una muchacha que no se conformara jamas con lo que tiene, y llegara a limites insospechados para conseguirlo aun si esto la lleva a dejar su humanidad de lado leve goenji x kazemaru en el capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok,como muchos de los que ya han leído mis historias sabran, este capitulo lo escribi hace siiiglos, sin embargo,recientemente he hecho una continuación, la cual por no pertenecer al genero song fiction, no he podido poner en el mismo fic (kokoro no uta),añado que no he modificado nada del capitulo original, por lo que mi estilo podría llegar a ser realmente distinto en el siguiente capitulo,sin mas que decir para aburrirlos,el capitulo:**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia que sea mio,YOIA YAOI EVERYWERE!**_

_**La primera Alicia era valiente**_

_**Con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas**_

Natsumi Raimon era una muchacha usualmente tranquila pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo para ser feliz, no era amor, según ella no podía ser lo, tampoco era nada material lo tenía todo.

Un día "eso" vino a su mente con insistencia cuando se pincho un dedo y vio su sangre, ese color rojizo la envicio profundamente quería verlo en mayor cantidad todo el tiempo pero su razón le detuvo de hacer una estupidez, pronto su obsesión se calmo pero seguía latente.

por fin un día vio su oportunidad ,en el despacho de su padre había llegado una carta con un as de espadas que traía escrito atrás "te esperamos en el lugar en el que de verdad debes estar ,sabrás llegar sola " ,ese lugar venia constante mente a su mente cuando dormía era como el país de las maravillas o más bien de las pesadillas ,tomo una vieja espada de un estante y sin despedirse se fue a aquel lugar .

sin perder tiempo cumplió su anhelo ,había tenido tanto miedo de que se apoderara totalmente de ella y cuando lo hiso reacciono con total naturalidad el ver esa sangre por la espada en cierto modo la hiso feliz pero necesitaba MAS

_**Cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas**_

_**Trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí.**_

Su vicio paso a ser de un simple deseo a toda una obsesión por la sangre, no podía pasar un día sin destazar a alguien pronto esa necesidad diaria paso a ser mas celosa, su necesidad de ese carmesí no la dejaba dormir, ni siquiera comer el sendero de sangre seca que vislumbraba todo lugar al que mirara no le era suficiente quería que estuviese fresca otra vez renuncio a la posibilidad de encontrar a un incauto en aquella villa y se interno al bosque.

_**Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques**_

_**Terminó**_

Como si fuese el más meticuloso plan del mundo cobro por fin otra víctima, su demanda de sangre la dejo tranquila y desfalleció de sueño en ese mismo lugar, a la mañana siguiente despertó esbozando la más grata sonrisa que pronto paso a ser una mueca deformada por el pánico

_**Encerrada como los pecadores**_

le habían encerrado cual animal, grito y protesto a viva voz por un prolongado tiempo . En el lapso de unas horas vio alguien acercándose y con total cinismo trato de sonar inocente y confundida para que le liberara el joven se acerco a la jaula y le sonrió parecía que estuviese más que dispuesto a liberarle

–pequeña embaucadora me crees tan estúpido para pensar que no hiciste nada tienes las manos llenas de sangre no eres más que un monstruo con cara humana, trata de liberarte con esto, si es que puedes sostenerlo almenos –el joven le tiro una llave y se fue riendo macabramente la chica tomo la llave con alegría y la puso en la cerradura, ¡había encajado a la perfección! Al tratar de abrir la llave comenzó a sangrar, ella lo tomo como algo normal después de todo sus manos ya de por si estaban ensangrentadas ,la sangre fluía en mayor cantidad haciendo que la llave se le resbalara y le hiriera los dedos los cuales se cortaron , por simple lógica comenzó a brotar una sangre fresca de ellos pero esta vez su olor era más que putrefacto era irrespirable y le mareaba mas a cada segundo pero no se rindió ,poco después pudo sentir que algo andaba mal le había dado almenos 10 vueltas a la llave y no abría además de que la sangre que fluía cada vez se hacía más espesa y pútrida casi ,venenosa ,eso era lo que brotaba de la llave no era sangre si no nada más que un veneno oscuro y de olor infernal que le había corroído los dedos de ambas manos ,renuncio a tratar de abrir la jaula y se limpio el veneno contra su ropa ,dejándola manchada de un intenso rojo con olor a almizcle y cabellos quemados , entro en desespero ,su amada sangre ahora le parecía repulsiva, la belleza de su color se había vuelto tan mundana que casi se sentía ofendida de haberse vuelto loca por ella ,en eso vio que no era la sangre en si lo que amaba era que ese color rojo le recordaba los ojos de el muchacho que movía su corazón todos los días ,kazemaru ichirouta ,le extrañaba y era por eso que no podía dormir sin destazar a alguien necesitaba recordar el intenso carmesí de su mirada que la tenía bajo un profundo hechizo de amor ,se había vuelto un monstruo nada mas por amor ,¡no!, no podía echarle la culpa al amor , se había hecho un monstruo por no aceptar que amaba a kazemaru

_**Pero, en ese camino de los bosques**_

_**No había modo de conocer su existencia.**_

Sintió como pasaron los días, incluso sintió como semanas enteras se iban frente a su melancólica mirada llegando a un punto en el que al recapitular todo lo que había hecho hallo de lo que seguro estaba más arrepentida, era de la última persona que había matado, a sus espaldas se hallaba extendido y sin vida pero aun así con una expresión angelical el joven que causo el problema en primer lugar.

Bueno,eso fue todo del primer capitulo, el segundo capitulo lo subi inmediatamente después,(aunque no se si FF me deje…) ojala lo hayan disfrutado

Me despido

Su amiga, su mascota, un objeto de la burla, un bufon o como prefieran considerarme

Hono-chan

"habeses lo que deseas no es lo que necesitas, y habeses cuando lo notas es demasiado tarde" by: me


	2. Chapter 2

_Continuación: un deseo, una espada, una eterna tortura…_

_Disclaimer: el dia que IE o IE GO sean mios ,okatsu será brutalmente asesinada por todos quienes la odiamos…._

Volteo sin ninguna premura y enfoco con debilidad la mirada en la tez pálida del muchacho que había causado sus delirios, al que negligentemente había tenido el descaro de culpar de su insana e insaciable sed de sangre, toco la pálida mejilla derecha con la piel tan delicada y perfecta como lo fue en vida, entonces se le antojo que simplemente aquel cuerpo no iba a descomponerse, se figuro a si misma que ese bello rostro permanecería intacto hasta el momento en que ella pereciera por alguna de las dolencias que aquejaban su desgastado ser en esos momentos, ya no era la muchacha hermosa que solía ser, su rostro se encontraba degradado por la falta de alimento siendo tan solo piel ajada sucia y pálida sobre su cráneo delatando que el final era tan inminente como próximo

-Alicia-escucho la delicada voz de una pequeña aproximándose a su jaula, levanto la mirada del lugar en que la había tenido fija hacia aproximadamente 2 semanas encontrándose con unos enormes y brillantes ojitos color violeta oscuro y una tierna sonrisa-ahí estas, Alicia

La pequeña aproximo a las rejas de la jaula una manzana, aunque no cualquier manzana, la fruta colindaba en la podredumbre y ya había sido picada por varias aves, sin embargo en un arrebato la pelirroja se levanto rápidamente, la tomo y devoro con avidez sin reparar siquiera en el espantoso sabor de esta, la pequeña sonrió y le acerco una manzana de nuevo, pero esta vez una manzana perfectamente madura y limpia que aparto despreocupadamente antes de que esta le fuera arrebatada por la huesuda mano de la pelirroja quien buscaba aquella fruta con desesperación

-¡dámela!-vocifero totalmente enfurecida y lanzando su cuerpo en un movimiento convulsivo señal segura de la desesperación que sentía, en uno de esos momentos, su pie topo con el torso del cadáver que simplemente se sacudió y volvió a estar tan inmóvil como antes-sabes que, déjalo así…-se alejó de la reja y se sentó junto al cadáver en la misma posición en la que se hallaba antes de la interrupción-que sentido tiene comerla y alargar esta miserable existencia…

La manzana fue arrojada a su lado por la pequeña quien con sus diminutas manos sostenía la misma llave que había sido su martirio, algo desconfiada tomo la fruta y dio una mordida mas por instinto que por iniciativa propia, su propio subconsciente no la dejaría morir sin dar la pelea

-¿Por qué es miserable?-se respondió a si misma tan rápido como noto que había llamado la atención de natsumi –es ¿Por qué no eres libre?, o será acaso por que él se murió…-sus pequeños labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al observar a la cautiva moverse débilmente hacia ella

-no se murió, yo lo mate, soy…un monstruo-aferro sus manos a la jaula mientras diminutas lagrimas asomaban de sus orbes sin vida

-lo quieres recuperar ¿no es así?-afirmo mas que preguntar la niña

-mas que nada, pero sé que es imposible-sonrió melancólicamente y palmeo con calma los cabellos azul marino de la pequeña-vete de aquí…

Retirando la mano con calma e introduciendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos la infanta dejo a la vista del despojo de ser que se alzaba frente a ella el cadáver de una avecilla

-lo imposible, es algo que invento la gente errática para no seguir tratando-tan pronto termino de hablar el indefenso animal abrio sus diminutos ojos y alzo vuelo apartandose de las mujeres con avidez-puedo hacer lo mismo por el-anuncio amablemente mientras ponia la llave en la cerradura, natsumi observo horrorisada, sabia a la perfecccion lo que habria de suceder luego, aquella llave empezaria a segregar su toxico y corrosivo veneno comenzando a socavar las diminutas manos de aquel ser que para ella emulaba a los angeles ,aquel diminuto falo de esperanza para recuperar la vida del hombre de su obsecion reduciendolas al punto de que le fuese imposible realizar otra vez aquel milagro, contrario a lo pensado eso no sucedió, la reja se abrio con un chirrido unico y leve-vamos ,que esperas-la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza confusa como si realmente no supiera que hacer en aquel instante, como si derrepente ese instinto animal que la habia echo sobrevivir hubiera sido acallado por el miedo, sentia miedo, miedo de la niña de cabellos turquesa , ojos violeta y sonrisa afable y dulce, que a sus ojos paso de ser un angel a parecer el mas temible de los demonios-que esperas…no puedo hacer nada hasta que tu cumplas tu parte

-¿mi parte?-farfullo torpemente volviendo en si

-para que yo lo reviva, tu nesesitas volverte alicia-tendio amablemente la espada hacia su oyente –apenas lo logres,el volvera a ser como era antes…-la pelirroja se levanto y salio de la jaula dando tardos pasos hasta llegar un metro mas alla

-alicia, ¿Quién es alicia?-carcajeo altivamente mientras balanceaba su espada en su mano derecha con prepotencia-no importa,solo tengo que matarlos a todos, y yo sere alicia, asi el y yo estaremos juntos…-siguio caminando sin hacer reparo en la nueva expresion que se dibujaba en la cara de la niña, sus ojos habian cambiado a un tono mas azulado y su expresion antes tan tierna y confiable delataba la mas baja nesecidad de observar la destruccion que con seguridad se aproximaba

-solo espero…que no lo eches a perder-murmuro mientras caminaba sin ninguna prisa a prudente distancia de la pelirroja quien sin ninguna contemplacion continuo con su rastro de desolacion, niños, viejos, hombres, mujeres ella simplemente no distinguia entre unos y otros los justos y los ladrones le eran simplemente lo mismo, un recipiente para aquella hermosa substancia que le recordaba a su amado, aquellos pequeños insectos que no dudaria en aplastar para traerlo de vuelta a su lado

-no eras tu…-pronuncio en un tono inexpresivo mientras sin ninguna clase de contemplacion levantaba por los castaños cabellos la cabeza cercenada de una niña que no habria de superar los 6 años de edad cuyos ojos verdes aun permanecian abiertos en una expresion de terror mientras los restos de su columna vertebral arrojaban aun la viscosa medula a los pies de la pelirroja quien no se inmuto de aquello-acaso nunca la encontrare-se interrogo a si misma suspirando con pezades-de todas formas…esto solo me procurara mas diversion,y que si no era esta niña, bien puedo seguir matando todo el dia y la noche, no hay prisa para encontrar a alicia-siguio caminando y arrojo la cabeza al vacio sin preocuparse por el lugar donde callera mientras destazaba a otro pequeño que se ocultaba en los arbustos paralizado por el terror ante la mirada complacida de la pequeña de ojos violetas

-diviertete lo que quieras, por ahora todo esta bien-sonrio con algo de melancolia-poco a poco te estas arruinando a ti misma y poco a poco tendre mas oportunidad de llevarme lo que busco-rio y siguio su camino guiandose por la senda que habian formado los restos y sangre de las victimas de natsumi hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado donde observo con claridad como los aldeanos corrian a ayudar a la joven que según ellos, habia sido la victima en lugar de la victimaria no dejo siquiera que se acercaran cuando ya habia comenzado a decapitar y a preguntarle a la nada con una mueca deformada por su transtornada mente

-¿ahora ya soy alicia?-repetia entre ruidosas carcajadas balanceando su arma para destazar a todo aquel que no hubiese podido correr lo suficientemente rapido de ella-y si no eres tu ¿acaso seras tu?-a cada palabra clavaba mas intensamente su espada en el torzo del pequeño que aun se retorcia clamando por piedad hasta morir destrozado por los estoques del arma-tampoco…-viro su cabeza en un moviento acompasado para enfocar con los ojos una figura conocida cuyo demacrado rostro no demostro ninguna clase de terror al verla, y clamaba con sus ojos el ser su siguiente victima mientras arrastrando su raquitico cuerpo se aproximaba hasta la peliroja con ansiedad-haruna…-levanto la espada y apunto directamente al cuello de la joven logrando cortarlo levemente-tu…debes ser tu….y si no…bien mereces que te mate por ser una insoportable-farfullo acercando aun mas el filo causando asi que pequeñas gotas de carmesi intenso brotaran por el cuello de la otonashi –no debiste acercartele,el es solo mio, siempre sera mio, el me ama-repitio antes de lanzar un fuerte golpe directo a la yugular

-a ella no…-la pequeña tomo sin ninguna dificultad el filo de la espada y lo destrozo sin esfuerzo-te echaste a perder…no sirves para nada…-chasqueo los dedos llevando a la pelirroja de nuevo hasta su cubil

-¡sacame de aquí!-aullo con desesperacion sarandeando los barrotes de la jaula en un vanal intento por liberarse de su detestado encierro-que mas quieres de mi, ya los mate a todos, convierteme en alicia ¡cumple lo que me prometiste maldita mocosa!

-nunca te pedi que mataras a nadie-argumento en tono inexpresivo ante la desesperada señorita raimon quien no era mas que una bestia enfurecida tratando de lograr su libertad-en el momento que decidiste dañar a otro de mis juguetes, decidi que tendre que seguir jugando aqui …

La pequeña se volteo cantando mientras la pelirroja transtornada se recostaba con impotencia en el fondo de la jaula hasta tomar con sus brazos el cadaver de su amado

-almenos lo tengo a el, el me ama, el siempre me ha amado por eso vino por mi…el vino a verme…-murmuro abrazando con nesesidad al cadaver de kazemaru-y el, seguira siendo como era cuando lo mate hasta que muera, por que el realmente me ama…-su tono de voz fue aumentando conforme decia cada palabra en un patetico intento de no caer loca de soledad,la niña de ojos violetas detuvo su marcha al instante y empezo a reir

-amarte¿acaso escuche correctamente?,el enamorado de ti,¡nisiquiera le agradas!-carcajeo tomando direccion de nuevo hacia la jaula-¿esperarte hasta que mueras?-señalo al cuerpo con sus manos temblando en un vano intento de contener su risa, natsumi bajo la mirada hacia el cadaver,su cabello lucia menos brilloso y tambien despedia un putrefacto olor a expiración, volteo rapidamente el cuerpo para lograr alejar de su mente los horrorosos pensamientos que empesaban a acumularse en su cabeza los cuales prontamente fueron confirmados, frente a ella se observaba como la piel ya necrosada habia caido de la carne podrida del rostro y un charco de sangre putrefacta inundaba el suelo del cubil, en un acto de tonteria abrio los parpados con la esperanza de encontrar aun enteros los orbes que la obsesionaban, un grito se ahogo en su garganta al ver como millares de gusanos se retorcian entre el iris devorando aquellos ojos de carmesi perfecto que ahora no eran mas que una grotesca vision que emanaba un viscoso liquido azuloso a medida que los carroñeros iban tragandolo poco a poco

-¡que le has hecho!-reclamo tratando inutilmente de apartar a los bichos que carcomian el cadaver

-yo,yo no hise absolutamente nada, todo esto fue tu eleccion ¿no lo recuerdas?-una pequeña grieta fue abriendose de un arbol mostrando a natsumi paseandose desesperadamente por su habitacion-parese,que para ti nunca nada fue suficiente-en la pequeña proyeccion se observaba claramente como la pelirroja arrojaba varios de sus objetos al suelo con rabia y tomaba de entre ellos unos fuertes calmantes, sin ninguna señal de cordura bajo al primer piso y de entre el armario de su padre tomo una botella de vodka el cual acompaño con los narcoticos cayendo rapidamente al suelo mientras se retorcia de la sensacion de asco probocada por la mezcla-lo malo con las niñas consentidas como tu, es que nadie les enseño que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y pensar…que hiciste todo esto, solo por que el se enamoro de alguien mas-un nitido recuerdo volvio a su cabeza mostrandole a kazemaru sonriendo amorosamente, pero contrario a sus deseos, esa sonrisa no era para ella

-ahora…recuerdo-farfullo mientras la imagen del velocista besandose apacionadamente con el delantero en uno de los vestidores del club se clavaba cada vez con mas intensidad en su cabeza como la tortura mas cruel que en ese momento pudiera imaginar, los recuerdos de lo que presencio esa tarde, como el rubio recorria el cuerpo del velocista en cada rincon y lo hacia gritar en aquel salon supuestamente solitario, la voz del pelilargo gritando vivamente cuanto lo amaba a la vez que rogaba por mas-matame ahora-suplico observando a la pequeña y aferrandose a sus tobillos-si no lo tengo…la vida no vale nada…-sollozo desesperadamente mientras la sonrisa de su oyente se agrandaba cada vez mas

-eres mas estupida de lo que creia…¿no lo entiendes?

-entender que…¿Quién eres tu? ,¿Qué es esto?,¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-cuestionaba cada vez mas angustiada mientras en un ultimo momento de desesperacion tomaba su espada y la clavaba rapidamente en su vientre esperando acabar con aquella pesadilla

-estas muerta, este es el averno ,y como tendre que pasar toda la eternidad aquí con tigo,me permito presentarme,mi nombre es Beta,pero tu puedes llamarme como te venga en gana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que me divertire torturando el resto de la eternidad-la pelirroja extrajo la espada mientras la sensacion de dolor de su vientre iba creciendo en un ritmo alarmante y con desesperacion la clavo una y otra vez en su pecho esperando quitarse la vida en un esfuerzo inutil-tu, no puedes morir, ya estas muerta idiota, y tu unica opcion, es ser mi marioneta el resto de la infinitud -carcajeo dirigiendo una mirada complacida hacia la pelirroja,sus labios se curvaron nuevamente en su macabra sonrisa mientras aclaraba la garganta para cantar- la primera alicia estaba llena de valor -natsumi clavaba cada vez con mas insitencia la espada en sus entrañas sin atreverse a rendirse en su intento de acabar con su miserable existencia

-¡callate!-exigio a viva voz mientras lagrimas de terror llenaban su rostro

- con espada en mano se adentro en aquel pais -la sonrisa de beta crecia cada vez mas al observar a su victima rogarle desesperadamente a sus pies- incontables fueron las perdidas que causo, dejando detrás solo un cendero carmesi -enloquesida natsumi rogaba una y otra vez a la pequeña que se callara, pero esta mas que ignorar sus peticiones inicio a cantar con aun mas fuerza- esta alicia en el bosque se perdio, y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo -la pelirroja cubrio desesperadamente sus oidos mientras gritaba fuertemente para tratar de silenciar la cancion que resonaba incansablemente en su cabeza- arboles curbieron toda forma de escapar -sintio como su cuerpo era arrebatado hasta intensas brazas que quemaban su raquitico cuerpo aumentando su dolor- nadie sabe si murio o vivio,¿Dónde estara?

_OMG, este fic confirma…que estoy completamente mal de la cabeza…lo hise por que, desde el año pasado queria continuarlo para no dejarlo en el aire, y como habran notado, la aparicion de beta me abrio una nueva probabilidad…admito que aunque el goekaz no fue exactamente explisito,era algo que queria hacer desde hace un buen rato,otro detalle que pudiera causar confusion:_

_Las otras 3 alicias de mi historia no terminaron en nigthmareland por la misma razon que natsumi, quizas aclare como sucedió despues (no…ellas NO estan muertas,y los fubukis menos..)_

_Me disculpo si los hise perder su tiempo, y agradeceria mucho un review _

_Me despido_

_Su amiga, su mascota, una escritora mas, un objeto de burlas, o como deseen conciderarme : hono-chan_

"_en el momento en que menosprecias tu vida, no mereces seguir conservandola" BY : ME_


End file.
